


Just Hanging Around

by Nellie2018



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel to the Rescue (Supernatural), Dean Winchester to the Rescue, Gen, Hurt Sam, Tied-Up Sam Winchester, mouse - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:55:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26713309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nellie2018/pseuds/Nellie2018
Summary: He had given up struggling hours ago, his muscles aching and the sweat trickling down his face.   Now he resignedly swung slowly, the pain having turned into numbness.     He knew that his brother would find him eventually,  the gang having sent a photo of him from his own mobile with a taunting message.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Just Hanging Around

He had given up struggling hours ago, his muscles aching and the sweat trickling down his face. Now he resignedly swung slowly, the pain having turned into numbness. He knew that his brother would find him eventually, the gang having sent a photo of him from his own mobile with a taunting message. Sam was confident that the find me tracker would pinpoint his location and that his brother would move heaven and earth to come and rescue him. They had left him alone, beaten, bound and swinging from a hook embedded in the roof of the dilapidated cellar. He had regained consciousness to find himself trussed up expertly, his legs bent back at the knees and bound tightly to his thighs. Sam knew that the longer he was left in this position, the more his circulation would be compromised - a fact that his attackers obviously knew. Thankful for the numbness he dropped his head and wearily studied his knees, shuddering at the thought that it seemed as if his lower legs had been amputated already.  
“Hurry up Dean.” he prayed.

As soon as he opened the message Dean was calling for Castiel to get his gear together and as the angel came near he thrust his phone into his hand. Castiel frowned at the picture and message and returned it to the tall hunter.  
“I’ll meet you at the car.” he said simply and strode off towards his room.

Five minutes later the Impala raced out of the garage.  
“Hold on Sam, we’re coming.” ground out Dean in determination.  
Castiel hung on as the hunter gunned the engine, eating up the miles.

Although he had been left alone for hours, Sam was aware of several sounds within his vicinity. A steady drip of water from a leaky tap, a small patter of tiny feet as a mouse ran around the edge of the room, a creak of an insecure window. Time passed and Sam found himself counting in his head to keep himself occupied. The tap dripped once every 12 seconds, a regular plop as it hit the metal sink before draining away, sometimes it dropped in 13 seconds but rarely 11 seconds. He wearily left his head leaning forward, the pull on his arms and shoulders no longer burning but just numb. If he looked up, he would see that his hands were blue and bruised with restricted blood flow, the ropes cutting into his wrist causing small rivulets of blood to stain his arms to his elbows, dripping to the floor. A small sound to the right made him turn his head slightly and he spied a small dark body run from behind a crate. The mouse came over to him and sniffed at the small pool of blood lying on the floor before him. It looked up at him, sat up on its haunches and squeaked in interest as it seemed to study the strange form in front of him. Sam locked eyes with the small creature who seemed to understand that this human was of no danger to it. Sam began to talk to the mouse with a gravelly, thirsty voice.  
“Hey little fella. If I promise you a whole cheese board, will you cut me free?”  
The mouse looked up, interested in the sound and twitched it’s whiskers as if it were considering an answer.  
“It’ll be just like that story that Dean used to read to me when I was a kid. The elephant and the mouse. You just need to climb on my shoulder and start gnawing at the rope with those sharp teeth of yours. I promise I’ll make it worth your while. I’ll supply every type of cheese available in the store. You can invite your pals over and have a kick ass cheese party.”  
The mouse lost interest and dropped down to its four feet and scurried away.  
Sam sighed in disappointment. “Your loss little guy. I guess I’ll just hang around a bit longer then. Let me know if you change your mind Mickey.”

“Just round the corner to the right and we should be there.” commented the Angel, studying the routemap on the screen.  
Dean pulled the wheel and turned down the unlit road, coming to a halt in front of a boarded up industrial unit.  
“We’re here Sammy.” murmured Dean, pulling his jacket on and making sure his gun and knife were in place. He linked gazes with Castiel who was equally prepared.  
“Right let’s do this.”  
Both of them entered the building through a broken shutter and found the place deserted.  
“Sammy.” called Dean, desperately hoping that they were not too late.  
They didn’t receive an answer so they searched the ground floor and Dean spotted some steps leading down into the basement. Calling the Angel over, they both moved down the stairs, Dean calling out his brothers name again loudly.

Through the haze of his muggy head Sam heard his name being called. He forced his eyes to open and realised that his rescue was at hand.  
“Dean.” he tried but his voice cracked and the sound barely left him.  
He heard the creak of the boots on steps and was relieved to see two familiar forms enter his eyeline.  
“Sammy.” Dean gasped as he saw his strung up brother.  
Sam wearily held his head up and gave a brief smile.  
“I knew you’d come.” he croaked and Dean embraced him, causing a groan as the movement jarred his sore arms. Stepping away, Dean and Castiel studied the situation. Sams arms were wrapped with rope and strung over a large hook in the ceiling. From the look of the condition of his hands, he had been stuck like this for hours. His legs had been tightly trussed and they shuddered at the pain that the tall hunter would have had to endure whilst hanging helplessly.  
Dean cursed and vowed to track down his attackers. However, his first priority was to cut Sam down and treat his injuries.  
Between them, they managed to cut the ropes and as Castiel freed Sam from the hook, Dean pulled him forward into his strong arms. Sam groaned in pain as his useless arms fell free, all feeling lost in them. Lying him carefully on the ground, Dean began to saw through the ropes binding his legs murmuring sympathetically.  
“Sorry Sammy but this bit is going to suck. I need to bring your legs straight and that is going to be really painful.”  
Sam, feverish and woolly headed linked eyes with his brother and nodded slightly.  
“Kay” he breathed, trusting Dean without question.  
Dean took a deep breath and moved the right leg. Sam screamed. Swiftly Dean moved the left leg. Sam screamed again. Dean then gently unwrapped the rope from around his brothers wrists and cursed as he saw the damage to the skin, bloody weals proving how tightly he had been bound. He felt Castiel come to his side and examine his friend in concern. He knelt down and held his hand over Sams head and used the power of his grace to ascertain his condition. He brought his hand up after a moment and frowned.  
“How is he Cas?” asked Dean desperately.  
“He has been tied up a long time. His hands are badly congested with congealed blood and his legs have suffered badly from the lack of circulation.”  
“Can you help him?”  
The angel nodded and moved both hands to Sams legs. A warm glow began to emit and Sam began to twist as the warmth flooded his body. Pins and needles in his legs began to burn as the damaged nerves, muscles and blood vessels began to repair. He moaned in pain as the process travelled to his sore and damaged hands and wrists. After a few seconds the pain turned to numbness and then relief and he sighed as he felt the feeling return to his limbs. A wave of tiredness swept through him as Castiel raised his hands, satisfied that the damage had been repaired.  
Sam looked up and slowly smiled. “Thanks Cas.” he said sincerely.  
The Angel gazed down at him with a benign smile. “You need to rest Sam. I repaired the damage but I could not replace the blood loss.”  
Castiel felt a hand on his shoulder and heard a soft murmured. “Thanks Cas.” from Dean. “Will he be ok?”  
Castiel nodded. “Yes, there will be no lasting damage. He is exhausted and has lost some blood but after a long sleep he will be recovered.”  
Dean slapped him on the shoulder and thanked his lucky stars that they had an angel on the team. He turned to his brother.  
“Come on Sammy. Let’s get you home. When you’ve had a chance to rest, we’ll talk about who did this to you.”  
He reached down and helped Sam to his feet and felt Castiel come to Sams other side. Between them they supported him on wobbly legs up the stairs and out of the building, soon seating him in the Impala. Sam drifted off to sleep on the way home and Dean cast uneasy glances to him every so often.  
Castiel leaned forward. “You do not need to worry, he will be fine Dean. He just needs to sleep.”  
“He must have been in so much pain Cas Whoever did this to him is a sick son of a bitch.”  
“We will find them and punish them Dean.”  
The older hunter nodded in agreement and then glanced over to his sleeping brother.  
“But not today. Sam is my first priority and he needs to rest. Once he’s strong enough we’ll go on the hunt together - all three of us. Nobody messes with a Winchester and gets away with it.”  
Castiel nodded firmly. “Agreed.” he said.


End file.
